


Constance

by irishgirlE



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sad, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishgirlE/pseuds/irishgirlE
Summary: With all my love, I placed a wedding ring on your finger, but there won’t be time to share our love. I must say goodbye.





	Constance

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the song 'Grace' about Grace Gifford and Joseph Plunkett who married only hours before he was executed by firing squad for his part in the 1916 Easter Rising. I got the idea for this story in 2016 during the centenary celebrations, because there was a close bond between the leaders and that's always reminded me of the Musketeers. Anyway, you should definitely listen to the song because it's very sad.

Dear Constance,

We have been gathered in the old church here, to receive our last rites, to say our last prayers and to say our goodbyes.

I have been thinking about these last few weeks. Will they say that we failed in our duties? To protect the King, to protect Paris?

All our lives we have been told to fight. My father has always encouraged me to fight for my belief, for the King, for the country. We have always been taught to fight for our freedom, that to die for it would be an honour.

Yet I don’t feel honourable at this moment. I don’t feel like a musketeers. At this moment, in this dark place, all I want is to have you here with me.

I wish that I had lingered in your arms a moment longer before leaving. I wish that I could hold you once more.

At dawn, they will take us out and execute us. At dawn, I will die.

With all my love, I placed a wedding ring on your finger, but there won’t be time to share our love. I must say goodbye.

I know it will be hard you, my love, to ever understand the love I have for my brothers, my love for this land.

When Athos called me to his side, to fight again once more, I had to leave our marriage bed, I truly had to go.

As the dawn is breaking, my heart is breaking too, when they bring my out and aim their guns, my thoughts will be of you.  

I write these words down so that everyone will know, I love you so much, my heart is broken but it beats for you still.

There won’t be time to share our love, and we must say goodbye...

Love,

D’Artagnan

 


End file.
